Spearman
Description Lightly armoured and dexterous, the spearman finds gaps in armour his spear cannot pierce. The spearman uses confusing flurries, flamboyant stances, and acrobatics to confuse, destabilize, and eventually destroy their enemies. Requirements None Role Spearman can act both as soldiers on the frontline or as guards for cities and forts. Alignment This class has no alignment preference Hit Die * 2d8 (Base) * 2d14 (Lineman) * 2d16 (Duelist) * 2d12 (Reachman) * 2d18 (Aggressor) Class Skills * Maneuvers * Climbing * Swimming * Slipping Through * Riding * Intimidating Words * Intimidating Presence * Knowledge (Dungeoneering) * Knowledge (Geography) * Knowledge (Local) * Knowledge (Nobility) * Profession (Soldier) * Profession (Guard) * Survival Skill Ranks Per Level 8 + Int Modifier Level Table Class Abilities Spear Discipline To truly understand a spear, you must be able to use a spear. Your training wasn't easy, learning how to balance the weapon and still use acrobatics, that and also learning how to deal with getting hit by weapons all found a place within your training regime. You've gained a permanent +1 bonus to your reflex save. You also now have a natural 20% DR vs Melee. Spear Combat To use a spear as a weapon, you have to be up close and personal. Your base movement speed is now 35 ft and you have a natural 10% DR vs Non-Melee damage. Specialization The spear is not as clumsy as a sword or axe, they are precise and flowing weapons, used by those who want to truly control where their weapons hit and how they kill their opponents. The choice of a specialization is most assuredly not an easy, but a most profitable one. Lineman One of the most common forms of line infantry is the Spearmen, trained to keep form even in the most dangerous of situations. Gain One-Handed Heavy Spear Weapons, Light/Heavy Shield, and up to Medium Tier Armour proficiencies. Duelist Quick moving and quick thinking, forgoing heavier armour and a calm demeanor in exchange for high mobility and fanged remarks. Gain One-Handed Light Spear Weapons, One-Handed Heavy Spear Weapons, Light Shields, and up to Light Tier Armour proficiencies. Reachmen Keeping their enemies at range, ending battles without the enemy ever swinging, the true defensive spearman. Gain Two-Handed Spear Weapons and up to Heavy Tier Armour proficiencies. Aggressor The opposite of the Reachmen, using short spears and heavy attacks to make holes, both in an enemy's defense and their body. Gain One-Handed Light Spear Weapons, One-Handed Heavy Spear Weapons, and up to Medium Tier Armour proficiencies Specialization 1 Lineman – Stand Ready! When wielding a spear you gain a +2 to will saves and a +1 to fortitude saves. Duelist – Dance With Me Then You may roll a DC 18 intimidating words check to give a single opponent a -2 morale bonus till the beginning of your next turn. (Swift action) Reachmen – Stay Away Or Stay Dead As long as you're wielding a longspear, you may attack with reach at full strength and attack bonus, and you may also attack those adjacent to you at a -4 attack penalty. Aggressor – Quick Moving You may take two 5-foot step actions in one turn in exchange for losing your swift action. Vengeful Spirit Your fire for vengeance is not to be trifled with, and is legendary among your friends and foes alike. You may have up to four grudges at at a time. When facing a grudge or someone directly aligned with your grudge you gain a +1 morale bonus. Specialization 2 Lineman – Yes My Lord! Whenever in the presence of friendly nobility or the person you consider your commander, you gain a +1 morale bonus. (Only takes affect during combat) Duelist – The Bigger They Are When facing an opponent wearing plate armour, you make take a -5 attack penalty to aim for a weak spot, if successful, they gain a -1 to attack and AC until healed. (May stack five of these attacks together, each subsequent one reducing the attack penalty by 1) Reachmen – Stay Back! You may swing your spear in an arc motion, forcing all targets affected to succeed a DC 22 reflex save or be forced from your threatened space. Aggressor – Bleed You Dog! Instead of a normal attack, you can attack foes in medium or light armour for a -3 penalty. This attack will do 40% less damage but cause 2d12 bleed for 2 turns. (Can be used an infinite amount of times) Secondary Combat The spear is a fine weapon, but it's long, thin pole makes it easy to break or be grabbed and pulled away. In the case of such, extra training is necessary to survive. When unarmed, you gain a +6 to attacks and +2 to AC. Specialization 3 Lineman – Phalanx! When you are standing next to (Left and right of) at least two friendly combatants, your AC is increased by +2 and you gain a +2 to fortitude and will saves. (You do not need to be in active combat for these bonuses to activate) Duelist – Disarming Parry When a successful attack is made against you, as long as you still stand you may make a DC 24 Reflex save to disarm the opponent of the sword. They may in exchange try a DC 18+(Your Str-Mod) fortitude save to keep their weapon. Reachmen – Stand Back, Stand Alive You gain a +2 to attack against opponents at full reach. Aggressor – Turn Your Back To Me You no longer need another to gain the flanking bonus, as long as you are behind an opponent, you gain the flanking bonus. Battle Instincts You never think cleared than when you are surrounded by battle. Whenever your are in active combat, you gain a +4 bonus to the Deception, Diplomacy, and Stealth skill groups, as well as the Survival skill. Dastardly Charm You gain the Deception and Diplomacy Skill Groups as class skills. Charge Onward! You're training your ability to endure moving and attack. You can now move, attack, move, then attack again. (In that order) But take a -5 penalty to the attacks and a -3 to AC until your next turn. You may perform this ability thrice/day. Better Reflexes More and more training, and your reflexes are better than ever. Now, you've gained a +1 bonus to all your saves. Specialization 4 Lineman – Together Now! When you attack, you can give one adjacent ally a DC 22 reflex save to be able to attack alongside you. They may only do this if they are wielding a melee weapon. Duelist – Latch Snatch You may make an attack to focus on the latches of different parts of armor to remove them. Helmet – 1 Latch Shoulder Armour – 4 Latches Arm Armour – 4 Latches Gauntlets – 2 Latches Torso Armour – 4 Latches Leg Armour – 4 Latches Reachman – Fall Upon Yourself You may use your weapon to trip an opponent, this does not incur attacks of opportunities nor does it have any base penalties. Aggressor – Make Me Angry Whenever an opponent challenges or insults you, whether or not they mean or know it, you gain a +2 attack and -1 AC vs them. Better Body Your body has toughened from all that warring and sparring. You gain a +1 to all physical attributes. Flurried Fight If a target misses you with a melee weapon, you can roll a DC 24 Reflex save, if you succeed, then you may perform two flurry attacks. These attacks do half the normal hit die in damage but have +2 to attack. This Ability can not be used with longspears. Charismatic Assurance For every 2 points of charisma above 10, you have you gain a +1 to attacks with a melee weapon. Takedown You can take a full round action to set yourself up to attack. On the next turn, you can jump into action, you may move up to 10 ft and make an attack that will act as a normal attack. Fail or success, the next attack trips the target, then the third you can stab down into them, with all bonuses you gain for them being prone. Die! Die! Die! Hit something enough and it eventually dies, for each subsequent successful attack upon and enemy, your next attack gains a +1 to attack roll and 5% more damage, up to a maximum of +8 attack bonus and +40% damage. Specialization Mastery Lineman – Defend or Die Once a day ability to gain a +8 to AC; then a +6 to attack against anyone targeting you or the two adjacent allies (to the left and right) of you. Lasts for 8 turns. Duelist – And So It Falls Once a day ability that will give you a +12 attack to six opponents of your choosing. Lasts until those six opponents are dead or no longer threatening you. Reachman – You Shall Not Pass Once a day ability that will automatically give you critical threat against any target that is within your reach. Lasts for 4 turns. Aggressor – Blood, Oh The Blood! Once a day ability to allow you to thirst for the blood. Each kill gives you a +2 to attack, up to a +16 to attack. This lasts until you go two turns without a kill. Spearman Mastery Masterful, both with spear and with words. The world fears your legendary skill at both, and gives you the respect you rightfully deserve. Your natural resistances go up by another 5% and you may select a single weapon to gain a +6 attack bonus and +2 to AC when wielding it.